El asesino de novias
by Aribeth Li
Summary: ILIATH A VUEEEEELTOOOOO; weno pos mi fic d cono ta en marxa, (a los de SM´s espero q os guste: dedicao a male, yusaku, azu, y rank, --, OS EXO D MENOS XICOS)


Hola bueno primero lo de siempre esto no es mío balablablabla bueno la idea principal de el fic si es mia el asesino de novias es un caso mio MIO Y MIO y lo de el FABI también bueno todo lo k no reconozcáis de el fantástico comic de gosho aoyama es mio , pero podéis cogerlo siempre k queráis , si ni siquiera preguntar pero tenéis k poner a k fanfic y k autora pertenece (eso es lo mínimo ¿no?)

Así una cosa mas la geografía de Japón es muy importante en el fanfic ya k tienen k viajar muxo y lo mejor es saber en k orden están la ciudades ¿no? Por si acaso el mapa k e puesto no lo veis e puesto las ciudades en orden más abajo

La historia se narra desde varios puntos de vista espero k no os liéis, y este fanfic es tan para los FANS DE Ai COMO PARA LOS DE Shinichi/Ran ¡¡¡NO PASA NADA ENTRE Ai Y Shinichi pero Ai tiene muxo protagonista por k me parece un personaje indispensable para la serie y sobre todo para mi fanfic

Por cierto para los participantes de el foro sinichis memories ¡¡¡¡SOY **Iliath!!** ¿OS GUSTA MI NUEVO NICK ¿(el k tengo en fanfiction en el foro seguire siendo Iliath ) Bueno deje de escribir por k me kitaron internet escribo en mi casa y luego voy al ciber a publicarlo , keria darle las gracias a YUSAKU Y A RANK para animarme a hacer el fic sin vuetro apoyo no lo abria echo NUNCA chicos muxas gracias ¡¡estoy orgullosisima de mi fic!!a por cierto yusaku es un estilo diferente al de el ultimo cap de sakura k te envie dime k tal ¿vale? Significa muxo para mi (jo k sentimental me e puesto )

Chao

**Iliath**

El Asesino De Novias

¡K bien , Ran , me alegro de verte¡ ¡ tenia ya unas ganas de volverte a ver ¡lo e pasado muy mal en este ESTUPIDO viaje ¡ -dijo kakuha mirando de reojo a un Heiji bastante molesto –no te lo puedes imaginar , siempre ablando de casos ,casos y mas casos no se como e podido sobrevivir.

¡La culpa es tuya¡ crees k yo quería k vinieras ¡reprochárselo a tus padres¡ no A MI – dijo el xico de Osaka a su irritante compañera

-y también de los tuyos por aceptar ¡¡y no vi k tu pusieras muxos inconvenientes cuando mis padres hablaron con los tuyos¡¡¡

-¿y k iba a decir? Si les hubiera dicho k me molestaba , les abría dado igual encima tu te abrías enfadado¡

-¿¿K TE MOLESTABA?? ¡ Pues n o te preocupes¡ no volverá a pasar¡-

-y k aras ¿quedarte en tu casa dos semanas totalmente SOLA? No lo permitiré¡¡ , ¿y si te pasa algo??-dijo un Heiji rojo al darse cuenta de lo k había dicho

-pues si tanto te molestaba¡ no se por k e tenido k pasar tanto tiempo contigo ¡¡ haberte ido por ahí tu solo ¡no me hacia k te me pegaras en las playas y cada vez k salíamos ,¡¡¡ eras peor una enfermedad interna¡¡¡ -dijo kazu k al parecer no se había dado cuanta de lo k heiji había dicho

****bueno dejando a estos alterados chicos de lado os cuento:los padres de kazuha se tuvieron k ir de viaje unas semanas y no se podían llevar a kazuha (a saber k iban a hacer los degenerados esos , pa no poder llevarse a su hijita )y les dijeron a los padres de heiji si se podían encargar de kazu unas semanas PERO los padres de heiji (Y EL OBVIAMENTE) ya tenían programado ir a una ciudad por un caso de Heizo Hattori (el padre de heiji ...emmmpanaoss)(emmpanadillas k ricas) bueno alo k iba pues la feliz´´ familia Hattori(la verdad esk no entiendo por k las mujeres se cambian el apellido)y kazu (k kien sabe...alo mejor acaba siendo una hattori ) se van a SENDAI ******sendai queda mas cerca de Tokio k de Osaka , para k se me entienda de arriba abajo las ciudades son estas:, Sapporo(k esta en hokkaido), akita, sendai, Tokio, Nagoya Osaka, Kobe mas o menos situado geográficamente MUY cerca de Osaka, después Kitakyushu, Fukuoka(justo al lado de Kitakyushu)shikoku,kuyushu (k están en la isla de de honsu)y la ya conocida Okinawa******

**(para mejor comprender....ta chan¡ mirarlo bien ,pork en este fic vamos a visitar todas la s ciudades k aparecen en mi lindo mapa )jajajajajajajajaaja**

por esto nuestros jóvenes amigos aventureros(osease heiji y kazu ) han echo escala en Japón (por el morro llamaron y dijeron:

-ola Ran mira k vamos a pasar por Tokio y no nos vendría mal descansar un rato así k dormiremos un par de noches en tu casa ¿Vale? Chaoo¡¡ a por cierto llegaremos en una ora adiós¡¡¡ pi pi pi pi pi pi

se ve a una chica de pelo largo con el Telef. en una mano y una cara como diciendo...esta tía de k va´´?

El caso es k en este momento están celebrando k un peligroso criminal a sido encarcelado (gracias a heiji por supuesto y el resto del tiempo se lo tiraron de vacaciones en las playas de sendai (--U)

Bueno pues ahora están todos en el salón de mouri bebiendo y comiendo ,mientras los dos chicos de Osaka siguen gritándose entre ellos

-¿y sabes k Ran? ¡¡no e podido conocer a ningún chico guapo¡ ni una aventurilla de nada k poder contarte ¡nada¡-mirada fulminante hacia el chico de Osaka

-¿k dices k es culpa mía¡?

-no de el vecino de enfrente

-tal vez si no te hubieras pasado día y noche soldada de mi brazo , se t habría acercado alguien, y a mí también dijo en un murmullo

- ¿k dices? pero si cada vez k se me acercaba un chico venias con tu aire Soy-el-mejor-del-mundo-si-me-miras-te -asesino-y-además-soy-detective-se-como-NO-dejar-pruebas y decías:¿k no me presentas a tu amigo?(ya sabéis tonito esta chica es mia´´)

-¡por favor¡¡ eso es ridículo ¡¡dile k es ridículo ¡Kudo¡¡

---al decir la palabra Kudo hizo k todos en la sala se quedaran inmóviles, sobre todo cierto niño con gafas k estaba comiendo palomitas y mirando el espectáculo

¿kudo?¿kudo?¿Sinichi por k le mencionas?-hablo por primera vez Ran

-no..nada por nada estaba pensando que ..¡ k me gustaría k kudo estuviera aquí¡-pafff patada dirigida a chico de Osaka cortesía conan

todos (menos kogoro)pensaron k heiji había cometido un error al mencionar al amigo de la infancia de Ran pero la cara de felicidad de la chica no cambio ,

WAA¡ pensó sorprendido y apenado conan, pues era la primera vez k Ran no cambiaba su expresión cuando se le mencionaba 

al parecer esto se reflejo en la cara de todos

-¿k pasa?-pregunto Ran

-naada..no nada-contesto kazu , pese a k sabia los sentimientos de Ran por shin no pudo contenerse y preguntó-esk normalmente cuando se menciona a kudo te pones triste y ahora no ¿a k viene ese cambio?

-eeehh-dijo Ran colorada-esk ahora se k volver

-¿C"MO??esk lo dudabas?-dijo un ofendido conan ¿conan?

Kazuy a este niño k le a dado?´´ - pens

-noo conan nunca lo e dudado solo es una forma de hablar-dijo Ran mirando MUY enigmáticamente a conan k estaba sentado justo en frente de ella , al lado de heiji –y además estoy deseando k vuelva , ahora incluso mas k antes

eso tranquilizo un poco a conan pero aun tenia k explicar las miradas k Ran le lanzaba esas miradas eran como poco...enigmaticasy misteriosas y no pudo evitar preguntar-¿el k? Hermana Ran..

-pues veras – se puso nerviosisima , y conan se tranquilizo , seguía siendo la Ran de siempre SU Ran-es personal

-¡k moonoo ¡ dijo kazu ¿ te vas a declarar Ran?

Conan estaba alucinando , era como si ellos (heiji y el , kogoro ya se fue a dormir)o existieran habían empezado hablar de temas con los k ellos se sentían un poco incómodos...(sobretodo cierto niño con gafas ) k después de la ultima pregunta estaba rojísimo pero rojísimo (como en el segundo Cáp. ..cuando Ran le dice k shin es guapo valiente , inteligente y todo eso)

-aaahh lo k le vaya a decir es asunto mío y de el un –contesto Ran

el resto de la noche la pasaron riendo , hablando y disfrutando de su juventud (excesiva en cierta personita)

LA HABITACION DE HEIJI Y CONAN(Heji en el suelo pues es la de conan)

-oye ¿ no crees k Ran esta muy rara-pregunto el pequeño detective

-todavía lo dudas? al parecer ya se a artado de esperarte y te va a decir lo k siente por ti y no hay mas k eso solo quiere saber si ay razón para seguir esperando-dijo heiji en un inesperado arranque de lucidez

conan abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que lo k decía heiji tenia bastante sentido , y sintió como si un puñal de hielo cruzara su corazón ¡malditos hombres de negro ¡ ¡ quiero volver a ser yo , tener mi cuerpo MI VIDA y .. a Ran¡ ahora tengo una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas definitivamente con Ran y ¡NO PUEDO¡ maldición ¡ si Ran no sufriera por mi ausencia, no .. eso.. no es imposible mejor dicho si supiera k sus sentimientos son correspondidos pero eso no puede decirse por teléfono..demasiado impersonal .. solo le quedaba una oportunidad y es k Ai encontrara el dichoso antídoto ... Ai ... es una chica complicada mejor dicho MUY complicada , es fría pero apostaría su alma a k se jugaría la vida por alguien a kien considerara su amigo , es mas por EL ya se había puesto en peligro en mas de una ocasión. Shinichi no podía evitar pensar en su relación con Ai como si el hubiera ocupado el lugar de hermano mayor , no podía evitar pensar en Ai como en una hermana pequeña , tan segura de si misma , tan inalcanzable para aquellos k no la conocían pero en realidad (y shin lo sabia) es frágil , y no tenia a nadie mas en kien confiar k (y Agase pero hombre no comparemos) auk ese cariño mutuo nunca lo demostraban mas k en contadas ocasiones por ejemplo cuando peligraba la vida de uno de los 2()y sabia k si fuera necesario dar su vida por salvar a Ai lo aria (NO ES UN SHIN/AI SOLO SE KIEREN MUXO ¡¡COMO HERMANOS¡¡¡ DEGENERADOS¡¡¡)¡Tenia k pedirle el antídoto y hablar con ran¡con 24 oras tendría suficiente ¿verdad? Sobretodo ahora k ya sabía cuanto tiempo duraría en su cuerpo..podría planearlo todo para tener una cita con Ran como las parejas normales .

DE CAMINO AL COLEGIO

Iban conan, los niños y Ai por alguna extraña razona i estaba muy contenta, empezaba conversaciones, estaba animada, y parecía k no le molestaba estar en el cuerpo de una niña de 7 años. En cambio hoy conan estaba algo deprimido.y Ai lo ha notado y se acerca dejando unos metros detrás a los niños y dice:

-tengo algo k te alegrara el día

-¿k? ¿Tienes el antídoto?-dijo conan con sarcasmo

-¿cómo lo sabes, te lo a dicho Agase?-dijo inocentemente´´ Ai

Conan abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Ai... de verdad?

-si, pero cuando volvamos de el colegio hablamos vale

-¿colegio? Hoy no vamos¡ ay k celebrarlo podré volver a ser Shinichi Kudo , detective y hablar con Ran ¡ y millones de cosas k tengo k hacer ¡¡ y ¿tu ¿ no estas contenta? Podrás volver a ser tu misma....¡¡-dijo emocionado, pero paro de repente al ver la expresión de Ai ¿Ai k te pasa no quieres volver a tener 18 años?

-he dicho k hablaremos luego

-pe-pero deberías estar contenta no?

¡¡¡¡¡¡Contenta por k ¿??¡ Por k volveré a tener mi askrosa vida? No todos hemos tenido tu suerte Kudo-era la primera vez k Ai pronunciaba su nombre como escupiéndolo y con asco –tu as tenido amigos , padres , amigos , una chica k te quiere y yo k? ¡ No voy a volver a ser Shiho Miyano jamás ¡¡

No se dio cuenta de k empezaba a llamar la atención

-pero Ai por dios no puedes quedarte así teniendo el antídoto – dijo conan volviendo a su expresión seria

-¿por qué?

-¿cómo k pork?¡¡¡¡ pues pork no es natural yy a-además no puedes tu tienes mi edad deberías empezar tu futuro una vida da igual lo k ayas echo o lo k ayas pasado no tienes por k quedarte aquí , en el cuerpo de una cría-Shinichi ya estaba exasperado ¿por que´´?pues por k no , tienes k luchar Ai´´penso Shin no dejare k te rindas . Fue a decir algo pero Ai le corto

-déjalo ¿te crees k no lo he pensado bien? Además ahora no es el momento ni el lugar – dijo Ai viendo k los niños se acercaban

- de acuerdo pero no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente, esta vez no huirás , tendremos esta conversación quieras o no, después de el mediodía iré a casa de el profesor Agase tanto como si quieres como si no hablaremos de esto , y mas te vale estar en casa o te llevare a rastras-dijo shin con decisión

conan se paso todo el día pensando en lo k acababa de pasar la conversación con Ai le tenia preocupado aunk la emoción de volver a ser Sinichi Kudo estaba siempre presente , y respecto a Ai tenia k hacerla entrar en razón , no es lógico k quiera ser una niña de nuevo puede k tenga buenas razones para no querer volver a la vida real pero ¡se iba a rendir¡ no pensaba permitirlo¡ eres fuerte Ai lo se da igual lo k ayas pasado tienes un futuro brillante por delante , la organización pronto desaparecerá y no tendrás k esconderte y si no vuelves a ser tu te pesara el resto de tus días , y estará siempre en mi conciencia , siempre pensare k pude hacer algo mas. Una cosa tengo clara intentare convencerte de k te equivocas para eso están los amigos ¿no?

¿Seguro k tienes el antídoto?-pregunto conan un poco incomodo , por k el ambiente estaba un poco tenso después de la discusión con Ai esta mañana

-segurísimo , te acuerdas la muestra k conseguimos de el veneno el mes pasado? ya e descifrado todos lo ingredientes y e creado el prototipo superior al k te tomaste hace relativamente poco creo firmemente k podría funcionar , pero si prefieres esperar al antídoto autentico es tu problema-contesto Ai , mas borde y antipática de lo normal

-¿k diferencias ay de uno a otro?

-pues el prototipo k tengo en las manos-dijo enseñando una cápsula roja (como en matriz jajaja)- solo tiene los materiales necesarios para regenerar tu cuerpo no tiene los anestesiantes k es conveniente añadirle , lo k significa k el grado de dolor de el prototipo AXDEW-Dea ip-a-um el k tengo en las manos es mucho mas alto k el antídoto autentico

¿Cuánto tardarías en hacer el antídoto normal?-en realidad conan preguntaba por curiosidad , miraba con tanta ansiedad el prototipo k parecía como si se le fueran a salir los ojos, estaba claro k prefería sufrir dolor físico k a esperar otro día mas

-pues meses es posible, pero como ambos sabemos no vas a esperar así k aquí tienes –dijo Ai dejando el prototipo encima de la mesa

Conan resistió el impulso de cogerlo inmediatamente y metérselo en la boca y dijo:

-bien , creo k tenemos una conversación pendiente

-En serio? no lo recuerdo-dijo Ai

-venga Ai podrías pasar por muchas cosas pero no por tonta , esa simplemente no entiendo porque no quieres volver a tu cuerpo-dijo Conan armándose de paciencia

-pues por que no ¡ y además no tengo porque darte justificaciones! Y si escucharas de vez en cuando lo sabrías yo ahora tengo una vida, amigos y no quiero volver a ser Shiho Miyano tu no as pasado por lo k yo siempre as tenido una vida perfecta y por mucho k investigues a los criminales jamás sabrás como se sienten o pork hacen lo k hacen ¡ sino fuera por la maldita organización de los hombres de negro tu no abrías tenido un problema serio en toda tu vida¡¡-le espeto Ai , esta es una de las pocas veces k Ai se descontrola y deja de ser la niña seria , imperturbable y siempre segura de todo , ahora Ai volvía a ser una chica insegura de 18 años con muchos problemas sin resolver y descontrolada

-¿cómo k no tendría ningún problema?¡tu k sabrás sobre mi vida¡

-se mas de lo k piensas- dijo Ai en tono de ultratumba, y , de nuevo con su expresión impávida-te e investigado mas tiempo del k crees , tu siempre as sido un chico normal de instituto feliz ¿dime cuales han sido tus problemas?¿demasiadas fans, demasiado dinero , demasiada ropa, demasiados amigos, demasiado tiempo libre . Demasiados viajes?-dijo Ai tranquilamente como si estuviera diciendo k hoy esta nublado´´

--pe-pe ro no tienes derecho a decir eso –dijo Conan al darse de repente con una fría y dura realidad como si fuera una parad de granito, de repente sintió una ira helada recorriendo su cuerpo-¡es culpa mía k mi familia tenga dinero?¿es k tengo k pedir disculpas por k mi vida aya sido fácil comparada con la tuya??¿O k no aya trabajado para una organización de asesinos?-al momento supo k se había pasado con el ultimo comentario-lo-lo siento Ai pero tu lo k quieres es huir de la realidad la realidad es k quieres olvidarte de todo lo k as echo con tu vida tu AUTENTICA vida, no esta farsa k pretendes vivir, no es justo k te sacrifiques a vivir de nuevo la infancia para corregir tus errores de el pasado

-no lo9 entiendes, yo no me sacrifico, quiero ser una niña para siempre sin preocupaciones , ¡durante todo este tiempo lo UNICO k me impulsaba a seguir viviendo eras tu.-grito Ai

Conan se queda paralizado un momento –pe-pero k tonterías dices?.Dijo Conan preocupado.

-no te precipites k no es tu día de suerte detective, lo único k me hacia seguir viviendo era construir ese maldito antídoto para k tu pudieras recuperar tu vida , ahora k ya la tienes no me necesitas para nada , el daño k te e echo ya esta reparado , tu vuelves a tener tu vida y ..Yo la mía ¡pero yo ya no tengo razón para seguir viviendo sin nada k hacer y sin mi –se le quebró la voz y cayo de rodilla al suelo –hermana....

-Ai...

-¿dime Kudo k razón tengo para continuar viviendo?¡ninguna¡

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES¡¡¡NO ME PUEDO CREER K TERINDAS TAN FACILMENTE¡, me decepcionas

Ai levanto la cabeza -¿qué?-susurro

-si cada persona a la k se le muriera un ser querido se suicidara ¡se habría extinguido la especie¡ las personas mueren Ai ¡supéralo¡ ¿de verdad crees k tu hermana? K dio su vida por ti le gustaría verte así tan derrotada? Si no lo haces por ti , ni por mi, hazlo por ella su sacrificio no merece k se lo pagues así ¡levántate y lucha¡

-no puedo levantarme, me volveré a caer , como siempre

-pues te levantas si te caes 7 veces levántate 8¡¡ o 2000 si hace falta pero no te rindas, tomate esa maldita píldora y vuelve a tu vida

-muy bien kudo – dijo Ai levantándose y recuperando su expresión calmada-¿k quieres k haga con mi vida?¿no ves k no me queda nada para seguir luchando, no me quedan motivos para levantarme y luchar, como tu dices , no me queda nada ABSOLUTAMENTE nada.

-me tienes a m

Ai abrió los ojos de par en par con una expresión más k sorprendida

-bueno , pensé k después de tanto tiempo y tantas situaciones seriamos amigos ¿No lo somos?

-no lo se nunca e tenido uno, no se lo k son

-pues los amigos están para ayudarse, para evitar k cometan ERRORES , para perdonarlos y ayudarles aceptándolos con sus virtudes y defectos con lo k hayan echo o no

Ai volvió a ponerse de rodillas con la cabeza entre las manos como si fuera de verdad una niña pequeña-todo es muy complicado kudo mas de lo k a ti te parece, ponte en mi lugar

Conan se acerco a figura de una niña derrotada se arrodillo y tendió una mano

-¿qué?-dijo confundida

-permite k te la descomplique , no tienes por k hacerlo todo tu sola , me tienes a mí , si te vuelves a caer ya estoy yo aquí para ayudarte a levantarte , somos amigos , y tu saldrás adelante como k yo me llamo Shinichi kudo y te aseguro k me encanta mi nombre , deja , por una vez k te ayude, déjame ser tu hermano

-¿¿qué?-repitió por 4 o 5 vez

-déjame ayudarte y acercarme a ti quiero ser tu amigo y hermano, ahora tienes familia no puedes rendirte ¿vale? por cierto yo nunca e tenido hermanos, ves también me tienes k ayudar averiguar como se siente al ser 2

La chica miro la mano tendida levante una mano y cogió la mano de Conan como si fuera una tabla en el mar y ella se estuviera hundiendo, sonrieron y Conan ayudo a lenvantarse a la nueva chica k estaba delante de el.

En los siguientes minutos Conan se dedico a recoger todas las cosas k tenia tiradas por la casa de agase y Ai a hacer algo con el ordenador como si no hubiera pasado nada, auk se notaba k Conan estaba contentísimo pork no paraba iba corriendo a todas partes pareció un torbellino y se había vuelto torpe de repente se le caían las cosas cuando acabo y se sentó un rato sin parar de mirar la píldora pensando en el eterno¿ y si no funciona´´? al final se decidió alargo la mano pero una voz le detuvo

-¿puedo darte un consejo?

-claro ¿de k se trata?-dijo Conan sorprendido

-no te tomes la píldora y aparezcas por sorpresa

-¿qué?

-k la llames y le digas k vuelves, invítala a ir de viaje o algo romántico le cuentas la verdad y luego te declaras

-si pero como voy a encontrar un viaje para dentro de unos días ahora y además me muero de ganas de recuperar mi cuerpo

-yo e encontrado una pagina Web con ofertas de viajes, creí k te interesaría

-¿por k buscabas paginas de viajes?-dijo Conan acercándose al ordenador

-me voy de viaje-dijo simplemente

-¿adonde?

-todavía no lo se pero me voy unas semanas para centrarme un poco y pensar en k voy a hacer , me da igual la ciudad pero seguramente no saldré de el país-mintió Ai

-¿no tienes ni la mas ligera idea de lo k quieres hacer?

- no lo pensé e pequeña creí k siempre iba a estar en la organización , soy científica me buscare algo referente a ese campo , como ya he dicho me da igual la ciudad-dijo muy tranquila

- eres muy buena seguro k no tardas nada , se te echara de menos aquí –dijo Conan con sinceridad ya k sabia perfectamente k Ai mentía como una bellaca se marchara y no volverá nunca pensó conan

-nunca e sido buena , siempre e sido fantástica –dijo con mucha modestia´´ ignorando el comentario cariñoso yo también os echare de menos pensó en su fuero interno

Ai se despidió de agase de Conan y de los niños y se fue , muy triste

no puedo quedarme con ellos con mi verdadera identidad les pondría a todos en un peligro innecesario , lo e pasado mejor k nunca en mi vida , muchas gracias a todos y con todo mi pesar espero no volver a veros nunca mientras todo esto pasaba por su cabeza , miro tiernamente la casa de el profesor agase , desde una distancia k no era visible a sus ojos (ya sabes tipo película solemne en momento de despedida tierna).

Su plan era totalmente diferente al k contado , buscar trabajo en cualquier sitio, en el campo de la medicina , pero como estaba segura k Conan cuando recuperara su cuerpo intentaría encontrarla, iba a cambiar la identidad de nuevo , se hubiera puesto Ai Haibara , pero no seria lógico Shinichi la encontraría en menos de un segundo , tenia un contacto en el FBI k borrara todos los datos de Shiho Miyano , como si no hubiera existido jamás, su identidad estaba aniquilada, sus huellas no constaban en ninguna parte , un fantasma...daría un nombre nuevo al contacto en cuestión y volvería a vivir de verdad bajo un nombre falso , con sus autenticas huellas a cambio de algo, por supuesto , trabajaría en unos casos de el FBI, como científica forense jefa , quien iba a pensar k un miembro de una organización criminal, se convertiría en la jefa del departamento de medicina de el FBI k irónico pensó con su típico humor negro , cambiaria de aspecto por supuesto , para no ser reconocida. ¡pero un sentimiento en lo mas hondo de su interior se rebelo contra ese pensamiento¡ sino k explicación le daba a la pista k le había dejado a su querido detective en el ordenador a sido una estupidez a quien se le ocurre estos entupidos sentimientos me están destrozando ya no soy la de antes , tengo k olvidarlos a todos o no podré continuar pero deseaba fuertemente k Conan descubriera la pista de el ordenador además había dejado una pequeña sorpresa para su detective favorito si la descubría seguro k a elle alegraría, ni siquiera sabia por k la había dejado , supuso que era un ultimo intento para vivir una vida normal y compensar a kudo por el tiempo perdido antes de darse la vuelta en dirección a Akita un ultimo pensamiento cruzo por su mente nos vemos pequeño detective 

espero k te valla bien con mouri, te lo mereces y , ella también , vive y se feliz.....hermano .

Cuando Ai se fue Conan fue al ordenador a ojear la oportunidad de irse de viaje con Ran , le pareció muy raro ese pequeño consejo de parte de Ai , pero por mirar no iba a pasar nada , además cada vez empezaba a sonarle mejor lo de irse de viaje , lo cierto es k extrañaría mucho la compañía de esa niña repelente y borde k casi le destroza la vida , hasta k algo le llamo la atención de el ordenador , frunció el cejo , y luego no pudo evitar una sonrisa , era el viaje perfecto, y , si no se equivocaba serian unas vacaciones entretenidas.

Dentro de un avión :Iván una chica y un chico discutiendo como siempre

el chico de Osaka coje un periódico k alguien había dejado a su lado , arto de la discusión con la morena ,su expresión cambia de la indiferencia a la emoción , estaba leyendo algo sobre la muerte de el hijo de un gran empresario , esa misma noche en su noche de bodas al parecer se habían ensañado con la novia y no tenían ningún sospecho , el asesinato se había producido en Akita , el caso ya en si era raro pero la poca información k había , los pocos datos era sospechoso, su vena de detective salto de inmediato.cuando algo le interrumpe en sus cavilaciones

:pasajeros del vuelo 213 les informamos k faltan 5 minutos para llegar a Akita:

Heiji se levanto y le pregunto a una azafata castaña rubia y de pelo mas o menos largo con un flequillo k le tapaba los ojos si se podía parar en akita , le dijeron k si

-¡kazu¡¡¡ ¿¿¿¡¡¡cuanta ropa llevas??¡¡-dijo sin pensar k era un poco k pasara ese avión por Akita

-aahh .. No se bastante ...¿por k?

-¡¡bien¡¡ vamos Kazuha nos bajamos en Akita ¡

¿kk? Por k??

Llega la azafata de antes se acerco a ofrecerles algo una bebida y de paso avisa a Heiji k están a punto de aterrizar en akita

-por k si –Heiji arrastra a kazu por todo el avion cojen las ,maletas y esperan

-¿pero y tus padres?-dijo la chica

-les llamare , los tuyos aun no han llegado además estas conmigo no se preocuparan

-¿pero por k vamos a Akita????

-por un caso

kazu se dio por vencida

Mientras detrás de ellos la azafata tan servicial k les había atendido coje el periódico se lo lleva discretamente y lo hace pedazos

-¡hola!!-dijo SHINICHI (Shinichi NO Conan) mas efusivo de lo normal

-¡¿cómo k ola?¿k no piensas volver?-era el típico saludo de Ran

Shinichi respiro hondo preparado para lo k tenia k decir , llevaba esperando mucho tiempo poder decirlo:

-si

-si k?

-vuelvo esta tarde-dijo Shinichi

Ruido sordo como si se hubiera roto un jarrón

-¿seguro?-pregunto Ran con voz quebrada

-si Ran te lo prometo nos veremos esta tarde, prepara tus maletas para un viaje largo , para ir a la playa y algo elegante k nos vamos de viaje

-aaah –dijo Ran todavía sin reaccionar-¿adonde?

-a Akita-dijo Shin esperando la reacción de una pasmada Ran

-¿pero pork nos vamos de viaje?-pregunto Ran

-quiero compensarte por todo este tiempo –dijo Sin colorado y añadió-¡¡venga Ran ¡!¡no te lo pienses y vámonos de viaje¡ tu y yo solos ¿no quieres?

-si por supuesto k quiero –dijo colorada-, pero no es un poco pronto así de repente ¿y mi padre k?

-vamos Ran ... convéncele por miii aaandaaa mira llego en tres horas , haces las maletas, y quedamos en el aeropuerto

-¿pero los billetes y todo? El hotel..La ropa...¡todo!

-ya lo tengo todo , los billetes vamos en primera clase asientos 12 y 13 , aeropuerto nacional(solo e encontrado el internacional pero supongo k hay una nacional) de Tokio puerta 9 a las 7:30 , aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Akita llamado Akita KûKô pasamos por Niida (provincia de Akita)llegamos al hotel aetas ab aqua´´tenemos 2 habitaciones ¡y además ya lo e pagado¡....y además tengo k contarte algo muy importante...

-de acuerdo en 3 oras en la entrada de el aeropuerto, de todas formas tenia k ir –dijo triste-me ha llamado la señora Fumiyo , la madre de Conan y lo quiere de vuelta –dijo Ran apunto de llorar-le e cogido cariño a ese crío no quiero k se vaya –gimoteo Ran , era de las pocas veces en k Ran hablaba de ella cuando Shin le llamaba

Esto a Shin le dolió mucho ya era suficiente duro k Ran llorara por el pero k llorara por el en forma de Conan también le dolía sobre todo por k Conan desaparece para siempre , confió en k cuando le contara la verdad le comprendiera , así k de momento mitigo este dolor y dijo

-Ran no te preocupes , seguro k le volverás a ver tranquila , bueno tengo k subir al avión te llamo cuando llegue al aeropuerto vale quedamos en la puerta a las 7:00 ¿vale?

-no seria mejor k te esperara dentro para cuando salgas de el avión?

-NO¡¡ k-quiero decir k no Ran prefiero salir yo de la estación total luego tenemos k dar la vuelta seria de tontos k entraras asta donde aterriza mi avion

-de acuerdo¡¡¡-dijo Ran muy contenta por poder volver a ver a Shin –te e echado mucho de menos Shinichi , me alegra k ayas vuelto ...y además yo también tengo k decirte algo importante-dijo Ran muy rápido y colgó.

Ran se fue corriendo a hacer las maletas contentísima ¡¡Shinichi vuelve¡¡¡Shinichi vuelve¡¡ iba cantando tatatatatatataatatatataa Shinichi vuelve ¡¡huyyy k mal estoy¡¡ dijo Ran peroo....¡Shinichi vueve¡al demonio con mi orgullo ¡Shinichi vuelve lalalalararararara

Conan estaba subiendo las escaleras de la oficina Mouri disfrutando del mas mínimo detalle de lo que era vivir con Ran y con Kogoro al k había llegado un cierto cariño y no precisamente por k le tratara muy bien , pero iba a echar de menos vivir con Ran , saber como esta las 24 horas de el día, ahora había llegado a comprenderla mejor , saber mas de ella y en estos momentos estaba seguro k no volvería a irse de su lado ,pensar k cada vez k se iba a resolver un caso Ran se preocupaba tanto por el ..Le hacia sentirse miserable y retorcido por irse sin pensar en nadie mas , de ahora en adelante no se volvería a ir solo o Ran le acompañaba o no se iría ( y mucho menos tanto tiempo).

Sonrió al pensar en k encontraría contenta a Ran cuando llegara a la casa a la k había sido SU casa durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando entro se encontró a Ran de un lado para otro de la casa , corriendo y gritando a su padre , estaba haciendo la maleta, cocinando y limpiando

-¡hola Conan¡ mira te estoy haciendo tu postre favorito-desde k la madre de shin (haciéndose pasar por Fumiyo , la madre de Conan) Ran intentaba por todos los medios , hacer feliz a Conan , cosa k a este no parecía molestarle demasiado

-gracias ¿te ayudo a hacer algo?

-no esk estoy haciendo las maletas , me voy de viaje¡¡-dijo contentísima

-¿con Shinichi?

-si

-¿te hace ilusión?-pregunto con carita de niño-al-que-se-le-ha-muerto-lassie ,

-mucha ¡oh dios¡¡-puso cara asustada

-¿k te pasa¡¡¡?¿Ran¡¡¡?

-hace semanas k no paso por su casa , estará echa un desastre , voy a limpiarla ahora mismo

-gotita pero Ran os vais de viaje , no creo k sea necesario

-¡pero no volveremos en semanas!

-pero tienes k hacer las maletas –insistió Conan

-ya las e echo toma tomate el postre rápido k me vas a ayudar a limpiar ¡ voy a cambiarme de ropa ¡ cuando acabe quiero k ayas terminado

-.si Buhara(Buhara es como un general de el ejercito)

Ya estaba la casa reluciente,incluso adornada , tenia las maletas echas . También había echo las de Conan , se había cambiado de ropa

-¡Conan al aeropuerto¡¡papa date prisa

-pero si quedan 2 oras O.O

-GGGGGRRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGGRGRGRGRGR-grito Ran impaciente

-vale vale prometemos no llevarte la contraria – dijo su padre asustado

Conangotita la verdad yo también estoy muy ilusionado 

en el aeropuerto

entre una multitud de gente viniendo unos contentos por la llegada de sus seres queridos y otros tristes por la marcha de otros se encuentra una chica de pelo largo y negro , bastante impaciente al parecer hasta k ve aparecer a un chico alto y moreno , sale corriendo disparada hacia el chico

punto de vista de Ran

ya estoy en el aeropuerto , no puedo creer k este tan triste y contenta a la vez , acabado de dejar a Conan donde su madre ha dicho , es raro despedirse de ese crío parase k siempre a estado con ella , es increíble lo k se parecía a shinichi ....a quien quiero engañar ...lo se...lo se hace muxo shinichi es Conan , tengo k admitir k me a costado aceptarlo y mucho , hace ya bastante tiempo en el caso de el mago la madre de shinichi apareció e intento convencerme , deje k creyera k yo ya no sospechaba nada ...pero si lo e sabido siempre aunk me negaba a aceptar k shinichi llegara a ser tan retorcido , pero luego pensé k a el tampoco debería gustarle muxo k le trataran como un niño pequeño , seguramente estaba metido en un lió muy gordo y tenia k esconderse , entonces lo k mas me dolió fue k tal vez no confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para contármelo , pero luego paso lo de la obra de teatro aparecer de repente ¡¡ como si no hubiera estado fuera años¡¡ (bueno años no pero yo lo e pasado muy mal)claro aunk esto el ya lo sabe confié en ese extraño e inteligente niño mas k en cualquier otra persona (¿por k ¿) la respuesta es tan obvia como ridícula por k era calcadito a la persona a la k yo mas quiero , bueno en la obra de teatro si k me despisto de verdad pero seguro k la persona k se izo pasar por Conan es la niña k vive con el profesor agase , solo ay k atar cabos Conan es extraño y muy inteligente para su supuesta edad , y luego apareció esta misteriosa cría de igual inteligencia , k el profesor agasa me a dicho k esa niña ya no vive con el. Solo ay k atar cabos no esk shinichi se metiera en un lio y tuviera k hacerse pasar por un niño si no k el lio esk k alguien le a OBLIGADO aser un niño de nuevo (y por supuesto a la niña Tb.) y ahora ya lo a solucionado y ........¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿y KKKK QUEEE???¡ Demonios ¿y k? Para k quiere ir de viaje ¿para k no huya cuando me cuente la verdad , creerá k me enfadare me iré corriendo y no querré volver a hablarle? Seguramente pensara esopor supuesto k me sienta mal k me lo aya intentado ocultar durante tanto tiempo , pero le dejare justificarse y luego juzgare

¡¡¡donde demonios esta¡¡¡ya pasa un minuto de las 7:30 ¡¡ahora son y 31¡¡¡voy a matarle¡¡¡ de repente le veo tan guapa como siempre, con su sonrisa de tonto adorable, el corazón me empieza a latir tan fuerte k creo k se me va a salir de el pecho , no puedo evitarlo y salgo corriendo hacia donde esta el , aunk todavía no me ha visto , se gira a tiempo de soltar las maletas y abrazarme ¡ dios no se como he podido hacerlo ¡¡k vergüenza ¡!aunk a el no parece importarle me abraza con mas fuerza k yo a el.¡

Cuando nos dejamos respirar dice cogiendo las maletas k había soltado :

-¿estas lista?

-si dijo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos

- genial entremos –

Y entraron juntos en el aeropuerto

punto de vista de shinichi

Ran me a dejado donde le dijo Fumiyo por teléfono, despidiéndose del pobre Conan casi llorando , cada vez me siento mas culpable , aunk es un tanto extraño me da la sensación de k Ran sabe quien soy o mejor dicho quien era , esta esperando una explicación , y se la daré pero en Akita , para k no huya si se enfada y poder hablar con ella en caso de k me niegue la palabra , me tome la pildorita aunk tardo mas de lo k esperaba y me empecé a preocupar pero era una falsa alarma , aparecí en la entrada y empecé a buscar a Ran con la mirada cuando me giro veo k viene corriendo hacia a mi suelto las maletas y la abrazo como si la fuera a perder en un segundo estamos así un buen rato , cuando nos soltamos , entramos en el aeropuerto como hemos kdado 30 minutos antes nos vamos a tomar algo

Le pregunto k como le ha ido todo este tiempo, mientras una camarera castaña rubia con el pelo largo y con un flequillo k le tapaba los ojos les servia ,Ran me cuenta muy emocionada k vinieron de visita kazhua y Heiji y otras miles de cosas que por supuesto yo ya sabia pero me callaba y la miraba por el simple placer de hablar con ella cara a cara , y mirarla cuando hablaba hacia mucho tiempo k no la veía sonreír así , yo cada momento me siento mas feliz de estar con ella , estoy deseando llegar a Akita me pregunto para k querrá Ai k fuera allí , por lo k parecía no quería ponernos en peligro a ninguno, alo mejor no me dejo ninguna pista y esk me estoy volviendo paranoico completo viendo pistas y casos donde no las hay , pero de todas formas el folleto era ideal , es un viaje estupendo, demasiado estupendo creo k yo no puede ser k de repente sin pedirlo te salga un viaje de estas características si reservarlo ni nada cuando hay gente k lo tiene reservado desde hace meses ,es prácticamente imposible conseguir un viaje como este a estas alturas de las vacaciones , con el hotel y un guía turística , pero tampoco lo pudo planear Ai en una tarde , por k si repaso los hechos Ai pensaba quedarse en forma de niña , pero estaría dispuesto a poner la mono en el fuego cuando digo k Ai querría k fuera a Akita , lo k significa k hay alguien mas ke quiere k vaya a Akita , la pregunta es ¿_quien?¿por k?_ Quien podría estar interesado en llevarme a una ciudad desconocida ......¡O.O MALDICION¡¡¡¡LA ORGANIZACI"N¡¡¡COMO NO ME E DADO CUENTA ANTES!!!!

-oh no puede ser ahora no-susurro shinichi

-¿k por k no?¿te pasa algo?-dijo Ran

Pero el detective adolescente no le escuchaba su mente estaba colapsada ¡todo encajaba¡ el viaje , pero....ha sido Ai quien me lo a dicho ..No..por dios no.espero k no ayas echo una locura Ai´´.¡ahora no puedo ir¡¡ , pero si no voy perderé una oportunidad única , pero no puedo poner a Ran en peligro, y de estas características mucho menos ¿k hago? francamente dudo mucho k Ai aya vuelto a la organización pero ay k analizarlo todo por mucho k me duela´´, ¿es posible k lo tuviera planeado desde el principio y la escena de esa mañana fuera una trampa?, no imposible el dolor de Ai era sincero, vamos haber shinichi calmate , en el caso (solo en el posible caso ) de k Ai contactara con la organización , fue después de la discusión por lo tanto durante mas o menos 3 horas , el tiempo k había estado en el ordenador , algo se le clavo en el corazón y la cabeza al pensar k Ai pudiera haberle traicionado ,todo se centraba en lo k había estado haciendo en el ordenador ¡pero no me e fijado!¡menudo detective k estoy echo! estaba conversando con alguien y luego menciono lo de el viaje , después se fue , como si nos fuéramos a ver nunca mas , ¡maldición! Estas deducciones lo único k hacen es incriminar a Ai y preocuparme a mí ..Se despidió como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca mas ....

-¡shinichi shinichi de mal manera , no le gustaba k le interrumpieran

-digo k llegamos tarde venga corre¡¡

-o mierda k le digo ahora, le hace ilusión ir , no puedo chafarselo , se enfadará muchísimo ,¡al diablo! ¡¡k se enfade , pero al menos estará viva!!,pero no puedo ir yo solo y dejarla aquí seria horrible para ella , y si vamos los dos si es cierto k la organización me espera la matara , aunk es posible k no fuera la organización , puede k Ai averiguara donde están y me lo quisiera decir , pero si supiera donde están no se abría ido , abrió los ojos de golpe , seguramente esta en Akita ....

-¡¡¡Shinichi!!

O MIERDA ¡¡¿K AGO VAMOS O NO VAMOS? si no voy puede k no vuelva a ver a la organización , y tengo k atraparla, da igual a quien me lleve por delante Ai espero k no ayas vuelto con ellos pero si vamos a Ran le puede pasar algo , ya esta tengo k ir solo , averiguar donde demonios esta Ai ,y interrogarla (aunk siempre puede ser k sean imaginaciones mías , pero cada vez se parece mas a la realidad)´´por k me voy a volver loco. Averiguo si esta o no allí la organ9izacion y volver volando

-veras Ran

oh no´´-pensó Ran pasa algo k no me quiere decir

-será mejor k no vayas a Akita , es muy peligroso (después de todo se lo iba a contar ¿no? Cuando vuelva de Akita se lo contare todo , de momento no puedo arriesgarme )

-pero....¿por k no me cuentas lo k pasa?¡quiero saberlo , es mas EXIJO saberlo! te vas durante mas de un año sin decirle nada a nadie¡¡ y vuelves como si nada , me invitas a un viaje luego me dices k te vas tu solo por k es peligroso!¡yo decidiré lo k es peligrosa para mi¡¡ -grito Ran harta de shinichi y tanto misterio -¿es por un caso verdad , íbamos a Akita por un caso tuyo verdad?-intento adivinar Ran

no me queda mas remedio tengo k mentirle de nuevo ¡maldita sea! ´´-si es por un caso , iba a llevarte con migo pero me acabo de dar cuenta de k es muy peligroso , y-y yo no se k aria si te pasara algo , Ran pero te prometo k volveré en seguida

-¡¡basta!! Basta de promesas , quiero ir contigo , y ya esta dicho , no es tan peligroso si tu vas a ir , y no me va a pasar nada , si es eso lo k te preocupa ¿crees k puedo quedarme aquí tan tranquila sin ti y además si me dices k ay peligro? no te iras solo , tendrás k pasar por encima de mi.

La camarera k les había atendido se les quedo mirando con cara aparentemente impasible desde donde estaba, nadie se dio cuenta de la lagrima solitaria k recorría su mejilla

Ran shinichi cerró los ojos un momento y la brisa le dio en la cara , abrió los ojos suspiro con resignación y dijo:

-de acuerdo Ran pero prométeme una cosa

-¿k?

-k no te separas de mi en todo el viaje, sino me lo prometo ni iras , aunk tenga romper tu billete de avión y llevarte a rastras asta tu casa

Ran sonrió un momento y pensó en una pelea entre ella y shin esta claro quien ganaría pero no le voy a quitar la ilusión al chaval´´

-de acuerdo-sonríe tipo anime (N/A osease k cierra los ojos en expresión de idiota de remate, nunca me han gustado esas sonrisas de tonta k pone la tía)

-bueno pues vamos

Entran en el avión y se sientan uno al lado de el otro (por supuesto)Ran se va a levantar y shinichi preocupado se pone recto en el asiento

-¿dónde vas?

-al aseo pesado-dijo Ran casada de tanta vigilancia - ¿k quieres venir conmigo?

-Ran te lo e advertido , aun estas a tiempo de bajarte , durante todo las vacaciones voy a tener k saber donde estas con quien y donde , si no estas dispuesta a estar conmigo incluso en mis investigaciones , o a no tener vida privada vuelve a casa , esto es muy serio , no es un juego de crios de instituto , puedes morir ¿sabes? O hacer k nos maten a los 2 así k no te quejes ¿vale? Te aseguro k esto a mi tampoco me gusta pero tienes k tenerlo muy claro-dijo shinichi con la esperanza de k se fuera a su casa

Ran se quedo alucinada sabia k el tema era serio pero no tanto supuso k lo k quiera k sea ese peligro tiene k ver con la necesidad de, le costo asimilar k su vida corría peligro y k podía poner a shinichi en peligro , pensó por un instante en volver a su casa y dejar k shinichi se fuera solo, pero al instante se sintió asqueada de si misma ¡como podía ser tan cobarde!

Se sentó y levanto el dedo meñique delante de la cara de shinichi, era un gesto de promesa (creo k japonés o chino lo e visto en algún sitio pero no me acuerdo exactamente donde),shinichi entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella un tanto extrañado

-quiero decirte una cosa y hacerte una promesa

-ehh va-vale-dijo shin colorado por lo cerca k estaban el uno de el otro

-bueno , quería decirte k siempre as sido un amigo bueno y fiel , menos este ultimo año k dime tu donde te as metido (cara psicópata

-eeehh bueno..

-cállate , sabes k es un falta de educación y de respeto no dejar hablar a las demás personas ,a lo k iba ¡a si! Estaremos juntos para siempre juntos verdad? Aunk por tu culpa lo paso mal a veces me da igual , te prometo k durante todas las vacaciones me pegare a ti como una lapa

-estaremos juntos toda la eternidad y por muxa distancia k nos separé –continuo Shinichi con total seguridad aunk un poco colorado

-no me importa adonde te lleve tu trabajo , iré contigo, lo digo en serio. No se en k estuviste metido todo este tiempo pero se k no fue un simple caso , pero quiero k sepas k apartar de ahora cuentas con todo mi apoyo .hemos sido siempre amigos .no hay nada k pueda impedir k te acompañe.no abra nada k nos pueda separar

Ran -gracias de verdad significa muxo para mi , siento no poder decirte aun lo k a pasado todo este tiempo aunk puede k ya te lo imagines, pero te lo diré .esto también es una promesa.

Sacudieron las manos 3 veces , haciendo un juramento muy antiguo , entonces Ran se levanto y se fue al aseo

punto de vista de Shinichi

Shinichi se puso a pensar en el tremendo problema k se le venia encima y en estos momentos tengo 2 teorías una bastante factible era k Ai hubiese vuelto a la organización , por k fue ella la k tubo la idea de el viaje y se lo dejo preparado en el ordenador , y sobre todo por la calidad de el viaje , un viaje k ninguno tenia previsto , por lo tanto las personas con las k contacto por ordenador para k le facilitaran un viaje así tienen k ser poderosos y tener interés en el , para hacer un esfuerzo así en menos de 3 horas.

La otra era k Ai hubiese descubierto el paradero de la organización y quisiera decírselo, dejándole este mensaje en el ordenador , después se fue y una corazonada me dice k esta en Akita

Aunk también pueden ser imaginaciones mías ,aunk lo dudo , lo único de lo k estoy seguro es k alguien quiere k vaya a Akita y ya k se a tomado tantas molestias no le fallare. Sea quien sea lo averiguare y encontrare a Ai o como quiera k se llame ahora , por k seguro k se a cambiado de identidad , tanto si trabaja aun para la organización como si no .

de repente una idea le cruza la mente quien a planeado el viaje sabe exactamente donde están sentados y en k avión iban , si quisieran eliminarlos abrían explotado el avión hace rato pues ya estaban a punto de aterrizar , y no se arriesgarían como para poner una bomba aterrizando, ala vista de tanta gente, aunk también es posible k Gin quiera matarle en persona , de todas formas si no era la organización (nunca se puede dar nada por imposible)quien había preparado el viaje, no sabían k iba en ese avión, pues la reserva estaba echa con un nombre falso , detalle k le había llamado la atención , lo k querría decir k solo dos personas aparte de Ran sabían k estaba en el avión una:Ai y la otra:quien quiera k aya organizado el viaje , se le ocurrió mirar debajo de el asiento de Ran , por pura curiosidad y encontró una carta dirigido a su nombre en clave(N/A no se me ocurre ninguno k pasa????)

Hola

Supongo k te imaginas quien soy ¿verdad? Pequeño detective , bueno me imagino , por no decir k lo se a ciencia cierta k ahora mismo estarás paranoico e histérico y habrás sacado millones de teorías respecto a tu misterioso viaje, principalmente esta carta es para tranquilizarte , no a sido la organización quien a organizado el viaje k estas realizando , sino el FBI ¿por k? Te preguntaras ¿Cierto?.Trabajo para ellos. No lo tenia planeado me puse en contacto con ellos después de nuestra _conversación._ Quería hacer algo por ti, creo k te gustara el caso y el viaje. Irónico, opino yo pero me gustaría saber k piensas tu , pero lamentablemente no podrá ser.

Respecto a la preguntas k te estarás haciendo se ha producido un caso muy extraño en Akita , ya te informaran ,pero te aseguro k es digno de ti , ese caso pertenece al FBI , les hable de ti ,y además ellos te necesitaban y acambio te podrán ayudar a encontrar a la organización ,en cuanto a lo de el viaje me e informado y dudo mucho de k la organización este por los alrededores, pero no te relajes ay agentes infiltrados por todas partes y en cuanto se sepa k investigas el caso de Akita, (pork lo sabrán ,no ay duda,) llamado común y vulgarmente el asesino de novias´´ la organización y ese psicópata **_puede k intenten matarte _**. Se k el peligro no te asusta, la única razón por la k podrías renunciar a este caso es tu compañera (os vi discutir antes de subir al avión)me voy a permitir darte un ultimo consejo , ponte en su lugar , sabiendo k la persona k mas quieres esta en peligro de muerte y k no te deje hacer nada y piense k no haces mas k estorbar , así es como debe sentirse mouri , seguro k si Ran mouri llegara a morir , no le gustaría morir sin presentar batalla , cuando sepan k estas vivo (y lo sabrán , puede k no ahora , ni este mes , pero lo sabrán) iran a por ella este donde este ¿no crees k es mejor k este prevenida y en tu compañía? Una vez te dije k subestimabas a los niños , haces lo mismo con mouri , es lista , inteligente , y sabe defenderse perfectamente sola, yo creo k te podría ayudar mas de lo k crees , deberías contarle la verdad cuanto antes , o te estallara en la cara.

Al escribir esta carta siento algo especial , mi corazón funciona como un reloj, te veré desde las sombras y te ayudare, no lo dudes, pero no podemos tener ningún tipo de contacto ,soy un imán para la organización , aunk por supuesto me e cambiado el nombre y de apariencia ,es un riesgo totalmente innecesario para ti y la gente k te acompañara.

Con gente´´ por supuesto me refiero tu amigo **_el detective de Osaka _**te lo encontraras en el hotel , hasta tu necesitas ayuda mi querido **_holmes del s.XX.(o XXI)_**

Te recordare siempre, siempre estabas junto a mi con problemas o sin ellos. Por eso, por el día a día , por enseñarme a ver el cielo mas azul , por ser mi compañero y darme tu energía no cabe en una vida mi gratitud , por aguantar mis malos ratos y manías . Perdón si alguna vez perdí la compostura. Me as ayudado a encontrar fe en mi para perseguir mis sueños, por fin soy capaz de llorar o de reír , no ay nada k me pueda detener. Nada. Donde vaya siempre abra algo k hacer .Jamás me volveré a rendir

Nunca encontrare a alguien como tu , eres especial, y as sido indispensable en mi vida.

Creí siempre en ti _¿sabes_?. Podría haberte dicho esto en persona esta mañana ¿_por k no lo hize?_no lo se, podría haberte dicho k me importas, quizás te lo digo ahora por k es mas fácil escribirlo, k decirlo o demostrarlo.

Siento toda la manipulación de la k as sido victima y todos los problemas k te e causado.

Espero k disfrutes del viaje, y del caso...hermano__

_ Tu Hermana ****_

Shinichi se quedo mirando la carta tristemente , pero un ruido le hizo sobresaltarse ...

¡¡FIN ¡¡ del capitulo (jajajajaj) bueno comentarios amenazas animos bombas lo k sea un rewiu (como se escriba) pa mi menda los contestare encantada¡¡¡¡¡asi k ya me estais dejando mensajes

una preguntita ¿esta bien el fic? Es el primero k escribo de Conan y creo k le meto demasiada intriga no? Por favor contestarme aunk sea para darme tomatazos

¡¡MALE , AZU ,YUSAKU , RANK Y LOS DEMAS DE SINICHIS MEMORIES **OS ECHO MUUXO DE MENOS BUABUABUABUA **como se os ocurra dejarme un mal comentario ¡OS ENVIO UN VIRUS!

Chao

Iliath (y en fanfiction Aribeth Li )(con este nick **TAMPOCO se juega GRGRGRGRGR) **bueno adios


End file.
